Sadie Kane x Bast
by ArchAngelSpawn
Summary: Pretty much what the title says, i will be putting up new chapters every Saturday of Sadie x Bast. Lesbians in it obviously, penguins, and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

You are Sadie Kane dealing with hormones...Begin:

You are laying in your bed staring up at the ceiling chewing on stale gum.

You were starting to run out of gum...and that was slowly annoying you.

But you made a stupid bet with your brother Carter that you would stop your habit of chewing gum because it annoyed him.

What scared you though was when you stopped chewing gum you got into a worse habit of biting your lip until it bled.

Then you'd lick the blood like a vampire, as a child you used to think you were part vampire and annoy your grandparents with your imagination.

But you no longer talked to your grandparents.

You were always too busy saving the world that was constantly ungrateful because they had no idea magic existed and even if they did, surely you, your brother and friends would be burned to the stake like in the Salem Witch Trials because humans are dumb.

You had been thinking for way too much lately, thinking about Anubis and how you wondered if you guys could even work out together!

He was well dead in a sense or un-dead or immortal while...you probably had a life span.

Because well you doubted you would be with the Egyptian gods forever, and even still then, would you really want to stay with him forever?

It was a confusing part of your life...deciding what sex you liked, then who you sorta liked and finally going through the complicated process of finding someone to love you back and work it out with you.

You shake your head trying not to fall asleep with all your might.

If you did you would miss dinner and Bast had been yelling at you lately obviously worried about ya.

You had been skipping breakfast, lunch and dinner for half a week now and that was worrying the cat so bad she hardly left your side anymore.

It was sweet of Bast to act that way but sometimes it was annoying and got on your nerves.

You were turning into a teenager, and lately your hormones had been going crazy, you had no idea if you liked girls or if you liked boys!

Then with Bast walking around wearing her normal clothes, which showed a lot of her skin, was just simply confusing you even more and sometimes turning you on...

* * *

_I'm so sorry for all of those who have read the Kane Chronicles, this might be shit._

_I am currently on book three but really all i wanted to do was write fanfiction between Sadie Kane and Bast because there was absolutely no fanfiction between the two in a romantic relationship or anything and i ship them so hard._

_I know that seems wrong but when you think about it so is shipping Sadie with Anubis who is also old as fuck, the only thing "wrong" here is lesbians if you are homophobic. _

_Anyway i decided to try making my own fanfiction of them together and i must say it is the most and only graphic thing i have ever written and...well -fans myself- i am amazed at myself. But that will happen later on, until then _

_-Ciaossu_


	2. Chapter 2

You feel a rough tongue slide up your neck sending waves of pleasure up your body, and your eyes open quickly.

It was Bast.

She laid next to you purring happily knowing that her owner was ok. You weren't even Bast's owner but yet you loved it when Bast called youthat.

"Yes?" you ask closing one eye and flopping your arm over your forehead to try and hide the blush "food is almost done, are you going to eat today?"

Bast stared at you, eyes filled with curiosity.

You think about it for a good four minutes before closing your eyes, you're too tired to think.

Bast slowly getting irritated with the your behavior licks you again.

"Bast stop..." the you whisper to the cat in a small whine, deep down your heart was skipping a few beats and your stomach was doing flips and acting like a roller coaster!

"Are you going to eat?" Bast got closer to you and your bodies touched, she was warm.

You decide to look to your left, noticing that if you moved any further you'd fall off the bed and you weren't in the mood for that at all.

"Yes...could you bring it up here for me? I want to be alone" you put your arm over your eyes now and tried breathing normally while hoping Bast would accept the response and go away.

Instead the cat ran her teeth carefully against Sadie's neck causing you to hold your breathe painfully and blush a deep red as the wonderful sensation surges through your body again.

Finally you get your voice back and raise your voice "Bast! Go"

You raise your hand and shooed the cat away, Bast smiled playfully at you and her eyes sparkled as if she just figured out a puzzle that had been quite...puzzling.

Bast gets up off the bed and walks out of your room leaving you in complete silence by yourself, you moan finally breathing normally again and get up from your previous position.

Your body aches as you get up and walk to your desk filled with notes on all your adventures and quests with your brother and your friends.

Your diary is hidden in one of the drawers with the skin of a normal notebook and the first few chapters purposely consisting boring school notes to throw off anyone that wasn't you trying to read it.

But near the middle is where your diary started and you always added more and more to it everyday when anything interesting happened that you could remember.

You sit in your desk chair and stare at the notes that lay on the top of the desk in a giant mess, you have no memory of going through them in such a manner but you slowly put them back in order completely bored out of your mind.

You could go outside and play basket ball with Carter and Khufu or talk to Felix about penguins but that didn't exactly interest you at all, it never did.

Instead you sat in your chair and uncomfortably stared at the ceiling and tipped your chair back. This was a bit dangerous seeing as the chair tended to break a lot but you had glued it and fixed it many times. It should be fine.

* * *

_Chapter two of Sadie x Bast_

_Nothing much to say besides please leave a comment on what you think so far._

_This will not be following any part of any of the book series (Kane Chronicles) nor will it ever be crossing over with any other of Rick Riordan's writings meaning there will be NO PERCY JACKSON. _

_I won't be really shipping anyone else with anyone unless you ask for it (politely), and later on there will be penguins...gotta have the penguins. Gunter...penguins._

_Anyway_

_-Ciaossu_


	3. Chapter 3

Carter slams your door open and you fall backwards, your heart stops and everything moves in slow motion as you hit the floor and the chair breaks under you and a few pieces go into your back.

"FUCKING HELL CARTER!" you scream at the top of your lungs swearing for the first time in your life, you wipe the small tear from your eye and get up from the wooden mess.

Carter stares at you in shock and Bast runs to you holding you in her arms and pulling the pieces of wood out of her back. As each one is pulled out you tighten your grip on the cat goddess and try not to cry.

When its all over you let your cat bandage you while Carter waits outside the room apologizing, he sets the food down on the table next to your bed and walks out.

You know he is going to sulk around for a minute before returning back to his normal state after what happened. Bast doesn't leave your side but instead sits behind you rubbing your back as you eat.

Her touch sends tingles up and down your spine and makes it hard to eat but you manage and down your soda. You choke on the last gulp and Bast turns your head towards you and kisses you.

Her lips are rough, her sharp teeth cut your lips and you taste blood but you could care less right now, you move in closer to your cat and moan into the kiss. The moan vibrates in your throat and Bast deepens the kiss only stopping for the both of your to take a quick breathe.

Her finger tips run across your stomach and down to your hips where she then pulls you closer to her as if you weren't close enough already. Again you moan but from her touch and she uses that moan to lick your lower lip and gain entrance inside your mouth.

Your tongues fight for dominance and pleasure.

Neither one of your is still quite pleased as the kisses continues for another ten minutes until Bast wraps her hand around your left leg and squeezes slightly.

You don't want her to stop but her ears twitch and she lays you on the bed and straddles you "Sadie" wrapping your arms around her neck you smash your lips onto hers.

Talking would just ruin the moment and you want this more than anything.

Bast runs her hands up and down your sides her sharp nails cutting into your skin but that just turns you on even more, you wrap your legs around her legs and break the kiss "you. bottom. now"

Gently you lay your hand on her chest and she flips the two of you over, she was always stronger than you when it came to hand to hand combat so it was worthless trying to push her over.

* * *

_"Still no penguins!" _

_Calm down...i said later, never said a specific chapter now did i?_

_Nothing to really say here besides leave a comment on what i should do. I understand that i use 'you' waaaayy too much and not too much description but this is my first time even doing a slight kissing scene and then i decided to do my first ever almost sex scene with this series...so chillax for now, it was awkward to write._

_Anyway leave a comment and _

_-Ciaossu_


	4. Chapter 4

Normally you'd dream of Bast being the one on top taking control and driving you crazy but right now you weren't in the mood for that nor had the toys.

You rip off your ripped jeans and shirt and straddled the beautiful goddess. Your lips locked again and you begin rubbing yourself against Bast's leg, it drove you crazy to be this close to her and you wanted more and more and more!

You wanted Bast to take control and fuck you senseless like in your dreams but you had a limited amount of time before would finally push you off her and realize you two should probably not be doing this.

Deep down you had a feeling you shouldn't be doing this, but her warm breathe against your cold body felt great, the way her nails dug into your skin and sent waves of pain and pleasure through your body was amazing and her scent drove you absolutely crazy.

She bites your lip and flips the two of you over again and holds you down "I don't think we should be doing this Sadie" she manages to say while gasping for air just like you are.

"I had a feeling you'd say that...sorry" you move your hair out of your face and stare up into her cat eyes hoping she'd continue anyway, her eyes betrayed her actions showing she wanted to continue but instead she got up and gave you back your pants and sat on the end of your bed blushing.

You throw you pants and shirt on the floor before sitting next to your cat with a mild blush on your face, "sorry about all that" she pats you on the head like a child which slightly irritates you and she knows it which causes her to smile.

Her smile brings a warmth to your heart but you pout anyway and glare at her "not a child" your eyes soften and you kiss her neck, Bast moans and it vibrates against your lips which makes you kiss her even more.

"Sadie...no" she grabs your arm but you slide onto her lap and rub yourself against her "i need you" you manage to whisper past the waves of pleasure returning and slowly driving you mad.

"Fuck..." Bast places her hands on your ass and you rub harder and start moaning uncontrollably whispering fuck with every new surge of pleasure.

Your throat goes dry as your pace quickens and Bast slips her hand into your underwear her fingers rubbing against your clit. A small whine/growl escapes you as your face heats up, in between your legs gets more wet and you are pretty much no longer you.

You look up at Bast who looks down at you and bites your neck like a vampire, at first it hurts but then it feels wonderful "harder...bite harder" you whine bucking up against the cat who listens to your commands and you start screaming.

Scared Bast stops biting but you force her head to your neck again "fucking bite me!" you scream not giving a single fuck if someone hears you, you waited so long for this and you weren't going to let Bast get away until you were completely done and satisfied.

* * *

_-fans myself- ok woooo_

_That got too sexual for me, that was so awkward to write so i really hope you enjoyed that. _

_I plan on making the next chapter less sexual or maybe more sexual depends on how i feel and then maybe chapter 6 or 7 should have penguins i can probably promise you that, i will squeeze a penguin in there somehow in case i stray off and forget i should put penguins._

_I plan on writing every Sunday and putting up a new chapter every Saturday so that way i don't have to be rushed during the weekdays to write a new chapter or delay it. SO until then_

_-Ciaossu_


	5. Chapter 5

You wake up naked in your bed with no one in the room but you, you've never slept naked before although the sheets feel quite nice on your body.

Bast is no where to be found, not even in cat form, slowly getting up from your bed you notice claw marks and bites all over you. Guess it was a great morning.

The clothes in the drawers were almost always the same boring style, nothing too bright and colorful or more to your taste at times dark. Today you wanted dark clothing but of course none were in site.

You just slip some random matching clothes on.

It's late in the afternoon and you oddly didn't have any troubles sleeping, you missed out on lunch!

You jump down the stairs and head to the kitchen for a few snacks. You find a penguin sitting on the table, he stares at you before making a cute wenk noise and going back whatever he was doing.

Felix is somewhere around.

Carter is playing basketball with the boys and on the sidelines is Bast, she stares at you before blushing a bit and returning her attention back to the game.

You run back to your room to get a ball of yarn, you carefully pick up the yarn making sure not to get stabbed with the needle and head back to the court.

Bast still has her attention on the game so you simply throw the yarn at her with your best throw. It hits her leg and she pounces on it like a giant cat before picking it up with her mouth and staring at you.

She maneuvers past the sweating boys and shuffles around before giving the yarn back "how are you?"

Quickly and carefully you plant a kiss on her cheek and walk away leaving her to meow in a whining manner. She cutely follows behind you, a grown woman chasing a teenager like a lost kitten to their new master.

Finally after reaching your room she grabs your arm and pulls her to you carefully as if your made of glass. She smells of something sweet and her skin is a bit sticky most likely from sweat.

"You ok Sadie?" the mother cat must be worried about her kitten, "yes Bast..i'm fine" it was hard to get those words out as you wanted to cry. You felt abandoned when you woke up alone, you felt worthless thinking she didn't care about your feelings.

You could tell she understood as she hugged you tighter and lifted you up, your legs wrapped around her waist and she carries you into your room placing you softly on the bed.

Bast is a beautiful woman, her figure is unlike any other, her eyes don't even bother you one bit, her personality is like a caring mother, even her acting like a cat (which she is so it's uncontrollable) doesn't bother you.

"You're very pretty" her hand is placed on your face, thumb caressing your cheek and nails carefully running across your delicate skin.

"Thanks, you're beautiful" the two of you stare at each other for awhile before you lean in for a kiss.

Your stomach decides to do jumps and turns at the simple thought of it and explodes when your lips touch and easily slide against each other in a heated passion and lust.


End file.
